1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a bracket-equipped vibration-damping device, which is applicable as an engine mount of an automobile or the like.
2. Description of the Related Art
From the past, a vibration-damping device is known as one type of vibration-damping support body or vibration-damping connecting body disposed between components constituting a vibration transmission system to connect those constituent components of the vibration transmission system to each other in a vibration-damping manner. Such a vibration-damping device is applied to an automotive engine mount or the like for example. This vibration-damping device has a vibration-damping element wherein a second strength member and a first strength member that are separate in the up-down direction are mutually connected in a vibration-damping manner by an elastomer body, for example as disclosed in U.S. Publication No. US 2010/0264570 and the like.
Also disclosed in US 2010/0264570 is a bracket-equipped vibration-damping device wherein the vibration-damping element is equipped with a support. The support includes sliders extending in the lateral direction and ribs provided for the first strength member are inserted and guided into the sliders. In this way, the first strength member is inserted into the support in the lateral direction so as to be fixed, so that the vibration-damping element is equipped with the support.
Incidentally, for the vibration-damping device, axial pre-compression is generally performed on the elastomer body, in order to reduce tensile stress of the elastomer body with the aim of improving durability. Moreover, in the case where the vibration-damping element has a fluid-filled structure including a chamber with a liquid sealed inside, in order to secure fluidtightness of the chamber, it is general to clamp a seal body like a rubber that is disposed between components constituting the wall of chamber axially between the constituent components of the wall for sealing.
However, so as to apply the vertical pre-compression on the elastomer body in the structure of US 2010/0264570, it is necessary, upon attachment of the vibration-damping element on the support, to insert the first strength member into the support while applying a force in the approaching direction between the second strength member and the first strength member. This leads to a problem of difficulty in manufacture.
Additionally, when adopting the fluid-filled vibration-damping element, it is required to complete the sealing step in advance of the attachment of the support on the vibration-damping element, or to constitute the device by attaching a fluid-filled structure to the support separately from the vibration-damping element like French Patent Publication No. FR 2810712, alternatively. Each case needs another step for sealing and hardly avoid an increase in the number of the manufacturing steps.